1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device providing compensation for acceleration sensitivity of an oscillator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Piezoelectric crystal oscillators exhibit sensitivity to accelerations and this results in phase modulation of the output signal of the oscillator. It appears desirable in some applications to compensate for this shortcoming, thus entailing the need to associate the oscillator with a device for measuring acceleration. In practice, however, the operation of an accelerometer of the piezoelectric type calls for the use of an amplifier having a very high input impedance in order to pick up the low frequencies. An amplifier of this type produces background noise and parasitic disturbances which in turn produce an effect of degradation of the spectrum of the oscillator which is thus compensated.
The present invention is directed to a device which provides compensation for the acceleration sensitivity of an oscillator and is capable of producing action without impairing the spectrum of the oscillator.